


The Shipping Docs

by theresalwaysaway



Series: Ficlets for All [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus, You might learn some Latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresalwaysaway/pseuds/theresalwaysaway
Summary: Fitz and Jemma discuss the return of Elena and its implications.





	

In the lab at their respective computers, her screen capturing simulation data, his displaying a model of a new 3D composite, Jemma and Fitz worked side by side.

“I saw Elena earlier. They must’ve called her in,” reported Fitz.

“Is Mack still out with Coulson?” Jemma asked.

“No, he’s back.”

Jemma smiled a little smile as her eyes gazed off into the distance.

“What?”

“They seem to like each other.”

“Ever the scientist, making observations and drawing conclusions.”

“You don’t agree?”

“I didn’t say that. Mack seems happy.”

Jemma noticed through the window the pair approaching each other in the hall outside. “They found each other.” 

“Yes, they did.”

Jemma poked Fitz in the shoulder. “No, just now, look.”

“Oh.” They spied Mack meeting Elena in the hallway, eyes only for each other, embracing, then stepping back to take a look at each other. 

They couldn’t make out what was being said, so Jemma imitated Elena, trying, badly, a Spanish accent. “How was it out there?”

Fitz replied as Mack. “We got the job done.” 

Seeing Elena patting and inspecting him, probably for injuries, Jemma improvised, “How have you been treating this mortal body?”

“No, she called it ‘a grand physique.’” 

“Or ‘a fine specimen.’” She turned her attention to Fitz’s bicep. “As are you. Have you been working out?” 

He leaned back, looking supremely confident, placed his hands behind his neck, stretching his elbows back as far as they would go. “Working out the bugs in my spec? Why, yes.” He knew exactly what she meant. “Oh, that. D’you approve?”

Jemma nodded enthusiastically. “It can be somewhat distracting, however,” she demurred. He’d come a long way from having the body of a twelve-year-old. She positioned herself behind him and began massaging his neck and shoulders.

“Mmmmmmmmm. You can do that all day.” His head dropped forward, completely relaxed.

Jemma was developing a new awareness of his toned muscles. She’d always been drawn to his quick mind, and strength of character, but she couldn’t help but marvel at how he’d become an integrated package of keen intelligence, manly strength and tenderness. Not that a well-formed physique was _sine qua non_ ; she’d fallen for him more for his brain than his brawn. 

Reflecting on which muscle had first caught her attention, she decided it would have to be the myocardium--his heart.

Movement from the hall caught their attention and their heads looked over in unison.

As Elena led Mack by the hand to the common kitchen, he peeked back through the window and gave the gawkers a huge grin and a raised eyebrow. 

“They are so cute together,” Jemma said. 

Just before they are out of sight, Elena disappeared briefly and reappeared with two beers so they could get started on their personal debriefing post haste.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Sine qua non_ is a Latin phrase for "something that is absolutely necessary".


End file.
